Memories of love
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Alternative Reality for TSON and MOA, made for the prompt "Percy doesn't remember Annabeth in TSON and they reunite". Hope you enjoy.


**Prompt:** _Percy doesn't remember Annabeth in TSON and they reunite._

* * *

She sat alone on the ground, surrounded by trees. She walked aimlessly for a couple of hours trying to run away, but then she realized it was useless. The pain was inside of her and would follow no matter where she'd go.

She should head back as it was darkening, but she couldn't make herself move. She felt so, so cold, more cold than she'd felt all of these last eight months, that it was like she was actually frozen, unable to move.

In the back of her mind she heard footsteps getting closer, but she was so lost in thought she couldn't care. Be it a pity friend or an angry enemy, whatever. She felt like the battle was already lost, anyway.

"Hum… Annabeth?" His voice reached her. And if she wasn't completely frozen before, she was now. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even move to acknowledge she heard him. She just sat there, immobilized, hoping that he would just leave. But he didn't, obviously. He got closer and kneeled in front of her.

"Everyone on your camp is looking for you. They're really worried." He made a gesture to put his hand on her shoulder, but she finally moved so he took it back.

"I don't care. You can go and tell them I'm fine. Thanks." She didn't look in his eyes, she couldn't. She just really wanted him to leave. All the walls she'd built the last months were trembling; all the tears she'd held were threatening to fall.

"I can't tell them you're fine when you obviously aren't."

"How do you know?" She kind of yelled. "How do you know _anything_? You disappeared for eight months. You remember nothing. You've changed, transformed into something you're not. How _can_ you know anything?"

He was caught off of guard by her outburst and before either of them saw it coming, tears started to fall down her cheek.

"I…" He started to say something, but all he managed to do was to stammer.

"You don't need to say anything. It's not your fault. Just leave me alone." She wasn't even trying to stop the tears, she knew it'd be useless.

"No, please, don't cry." He finally managed to say and then dried some of her tears.

"Why do you care?"

"Because…" But there was no 'because'. There was no 'because I love you' or 'because you're too strong for that' or any other because. _Because_ he didn't know her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said a low voice, bitter along with every letter.

"Why do _you_ care what I think?" He finally snapped, angry with her behavior.

"Because I've always cared with what you think. Because that's what we do, we care for each other. Because I've waited eight months to see you and you don't remember me. Because I've been sleeping in your bed hoping that that would be enough to ease the pain, but it never was. Because this, these green eyes I know so well looking at me with nothing but confusion hurt more than I thought it would. That's why." She said finally glaring at him, unable to hold it inside anymore.

A few minutes passed in which none of them said nothing. The situation was so pathetic Annabeth almost laughed.

"They… they said we were important. Somehow." Percy whispered. "That we were close."

"Yeah. We were. Closest than I've ever been with anyone."

"Then why can't I remember you?" He reached her face with his fingers.

This just got her to cry even harder. "Maybe I didn't mean as much to you as you mean to me."

"I don't believe it." He said getting closer. "What… what were we?"

"Everything." She breathed out. "We started dating a couple of months before you disappeared. And we were best friends before. We've been through everything together."

"I find it hard to believe that I date a girl like you."

"But you do." She didn't have to time to modest right now. "And I need you back."

"Annabeth…"

"I know… I know you don't love me. And you might even have a girlfriend here. I just…"

"I don't have a girlfriend. I just you to give me time to…"

"To try to love me. I understand."

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence and he saw she was still crying.

"Do you?"

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"Love me?"

"Yes." She moved her lips without making a sound.

And that was it. He pushed her head to him and linked his lips with hers.

Annabeth had waited for it for so long that not even the strange situation and the abruption of the act stopped her from returning it in the same second.

It was different. Not in a bad way, it just wasn't the way he used to kiss. But it tasted like him and she needed it so desperately that she clutched her hands in his toga and just got closer.

And then his hands were on her waist, just the way they used to, and his kiss was starting to seem more like it had. Each second that passed by was like everything was the same and the last months had been just an awful nightmare.

And then he abruptly stopped kissing her. His breath was heavy and she could actually hear his heart beating fast. He put both hands on his head and pressed it, like it was hurting.

"Percy? What's happening?"

He said nothing. Several minutes passed in which he kept holding his head and she was still panicked. Suddenly, he stopped. He took a deep breath and let his hands hit the ground. He looked so tired it was almost as if he had just gotten out of a battle.

"Percy? Percy, what happened? Talk to me!"

Percy then smiled. He drew his hands closer to hers e clasped them, leaning his head forward t touch their foreheads.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally another Percabeth! I love Hinny, but I've been hoping for some Percabeth prompts as well. Anyway, this is something I've pictured happening in a lot of different ways, so this was my first try at writing it down. Maybe I'll come back later with some other possibilities of how this thing could go. As usual: I hope you like, I'm sorry for the ending, and any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
